winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Listas Para el Show
Listas Para el Show (Va a Empezar el Show en España,Get Ready for the Show en Inglés e 'Inizia Il Nostro Show '''en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio ''El hijo de Peter Pan de la 2ª Temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando y Elisa Aramonte en las versiones en italiano e inglés, y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión latinoamericana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Lo que buscaremos, Es lo que hay en tu corazón. Uo-oh-ou Que salga tu talento, Y serás la sensación. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras ser, Ayudándote a crecer. Prende el reflector, Preparando el show, La hora llego, Ya, todo comenzó! Este es el mágico mundo de Winx, Bienvenidos al mundo de Winx, Resistan sin parar, A la cima poder llegar, Juntos somos el arcoíris, Que brilla en el mágico mundo de Winx! Justo entre tus sueños, Veras que hay algo especial Uo-oh-ou Te van a impulsar, Solo hay que seguirlas al final. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras ser, Ayudándote a crecer. Prende el reflector, Preparando el show, La hora llego, Ya, todo comenzó! Este es el mágico mundo de Winx, Bienvenidos al mundo de Winx, Resistan sin parar, A la cima poder llegar, Juntos somos el arcoíris, Que brilla en el mundo de Winx... Mundo de Winx Mundo de Winx Resistan sin parar, A la cima poder llegar, Juntos somos el arcoíris, Que brilla en el mágico mundo de Winx! |-|Español de España= Que andamos buscando, Lo que esta en el corazón Uo-oh-ou Lo que crece a dentro, Lo que brilla en tu interior. Por eso estamos lista ya, Va empezar el show. Vamos allá, Toma mi mamo y ven Hay que volar Volar lejos de aquí. Este es el mundo de las winx, Este es un mundo para ti, Por eso hay que soñar, Por eso hay que volar, En este mundo mágico y brillante de las winx. Mundo winx En este mundo mágico y brillante de las winx. |-|Inglés= What we're looking for, is what you've got inside your heart. Uo-oh-ou Let your talent roar, and you'll be shining like a star. You can be whatever you want to, And we're just here for you. Let's turn on the lights, Get ready for the show, The moment is right, Just take my hand, we'll go! This is the magic world of Winx, We'll come into the world of Winx, Hold on and never stop, we'll lead you to the top, Together we’re a bright and sparkling rainbow, In the magic world of Winx! Right inside your dreams, there's something special, can't you see? Uo-oh-ou They will make you beam, Just let them, gonna set you free. You can be whatever you want to, That's why we're here for you. Let's turn on the lights, get ready for the show, The moment is right, Just take my hand, we'll go! This is the magic world of Winx, We'll come into the world of Winx, Hold on and never stop, We'll lead you to the top, Together we’re a bright and sparkling rainbow, In the magic world of Winx... Uo-oo-oh-ou... World of Winx Uo-oo-oh-ou... World of Winx Hold on and never stop, We'll lead you to the top, Together we’re a bright and sparkling rainbow, In the magic world of Winx! |-|Italiano= Nei tuo cuore c'è un potere fatto di magia Farlo esplodere, da spazio alla la tua fantasia Tu puoi essere tutto quel che vuoi Dai, vieni insieme a noi Tra poco si va... ma che spettacolo! Fra sogno e realtà, inizia il nostro show! Tu sei nel mondo delle Winx, è questo il mondo delle Winx! Dai non fermarti mai, tu credici e verdrai, come un arcobaleno insieme accendermo il cielo di magia È nei sogni tuoi quella scintilla di energia che Uo-oh-ou ti fa risplendere, ti accende di allegria. Tu puoi essere tutto quel che vuoi, dai vieni insieme a noi. Tra poco si va... ma che spettacolo! Fra sogno e realtà, inizia il nostro show! Tu sei nel mondo delle Winx, è questo il mondo delle Winx! Dai non fermarti mai, tu credici e verdrai, come un arcobaleno insieme splenderemo di magia. Uo-oo-oh-ou... World of Winx Uo-oo-oh-ou... World of Winx Dai non fermarti mai, tu credici e verdrai, come un arcobaleno insieme accendermo il cielo di magia Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Get Ready for the Show Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx)